


Ai no Quartet Night

by PriestCloud



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestCloud/pseuds/PriestCloud
Summary: Сборник (предположительно) коротких слайсовых зарисовок порожденных моим воспаленным сознанием.





	1. 18:30

В чайном домике стояла привычная для вечера выходного дня суета. Со всех сторон доносились разговоры на совершенно разных языках (центр города, как-никак), что придавало некой особой душевности. В воздухе аппетитно пахло выпечкой, а тепло обволакивало со всех сторон. Камю, поджав губы, сосредоточенно мешал очередные пять ложек сахара в своей чрезвычайно маленькой порции кофе и на глазок прикидывал, не подкинуть ли ещё. Несмотря на довольно расслабленную атмосферу, было видно, что он не в своей тарелке. Весь этот шум действовал на нервы, а интерьер плохо вязался с его представлениями о чаепитии. Возможно, Камю даже проклинал себя за то, что не смог устоять перед твоими горящими глазами, когда ты потянула его за рукав и настойчиво замахала руками в сторону винтовой лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Страдальческое выражение лица, когда он увидел раскиданные повсюду подушки и не единого намека на нормальный стол и стул, вызвало у тебя трудноконтролируемый смешок. Следующие мгновения прошли в скорбном молчании, пока Камю пытался устроиться как можно удобнее в ограниченном пространстве. Почти два метра роста не играли ему на руку. Не говоря уж о том, что достоинство, присущее его королевской (буквально) особе, было задето столь нетривиальной обстановкой. Единственное, что помогло Камю расслабиться, - это принесенный заказ. Его страсть к сладкому была необъяснима, а количество, в котором он его потреблял, приводило не то в восторг, не то в ужас.

– О чем задумалась? – тихий голос вывел тебя из транса. И только после этого догнало осознание, что ты в упор смотришь на него уже несколько минут.

– Знаешь, тебе стоит контролировать свои привычки, – неловко бросила ты, не желая показывать, что вопрос застал тебя врасплох.

– Зачем? Я могу себе позволить.

Тяжело вздохнув и подавив в себе желание закатить глаза на этот железный аргумент, ты отвернулась от него, уставившись в свою чашку и вдыхая пряный аромат корицы.

– В конце-концов, самое сладкое, что есть в моей жизни _**—**_ это ты.

Едва не выронив чашку из-за шепота в опасной близости от своего уха, ты медленно повернула голову, чтобы встретить внимательный и всё такой же холодный взгляд. Правда вкупе с полуулыбкой на его губах это было довольно незаконно, и первым желанием стало вызвать полицию. Рука осторожно легла на твою шею, неторопливо притягивая ближе и вызывая у тебя шумный вздох, окончательно выбивая из колеи. Камю же прерывисто выдохнул: “Я люблю тебя” в волнующей близости от твоих губ и лишь после этого вовлек в долгий и несомненно сладкий поцелуй.


	2. 3:25

Размеренный ход часов убаюкивал. С каждым движением секундной стрелки моргать становилось сложнее. Но Рейджи отчаянно сопротивлялся своему организму и его желаниям. Просто потому что обещал сидеть и охранять твой сон. Ты, конечно же, была не в курсе этого обещания. Да, это банально и, возможно, глупо, но кто, в конце-то концов, если не он? Устало протерев глаза и зевнув, Рейджи бросил беглый взгляд на часы. 3:25, завтра выходной. Последние пару недель он практически не бывал дома, полностью посвящая себя работе. Рекламные кампании, съемки, чрезвычайно важные встречи и бесчисленные репетиции. Подготовка к премьерам всегда была изматывающей, но, честно говоря, приятной заботой. Каждое приложенное усилие потом возвращалось в десятикратном размере в виде эмоций и чувств, которые он не в силах описать словами. А вот потраченные силы - нет, поэтому сейчас, спустя несколько часов после концерта, Рейджи мог позволить себе такую роскошь и наконец-таки отдохнуть. Что уж там говорить, выходной он устроил не без твоей помощи. А точнее, просто не смог противиться этим просьбам не перетруждать себя и пронзительному взгляду прямо в душу, когда ты в очередной раз застала его в прихожей уже под утро, еле живого и изрядно помятого. Тогда он впервые не нашел в себе сил отшутиться в свойственной ему манере и лишь виновато кивнул. Было слишком очевидно, что ты не только переживаешь за его состояние, но и соскучилась. 

От задумчивого созерцания комнаты (будем честны - Рейджи уже был одной ногой во сне) его оторвал шорох. Где-то в районе левой руки.

– Рей-чан?

– Да, моя девочка?

– Который час?

Снова шорох, уже более явственный и торопливый. Ты попыталась подняться, но за столь короткое время найти в себе силы было невозможно. Особенно, когда попытки пресекла ладонь, опустившаяся на макушку, чтобы взъерошить и без того растрепанные волосы.

– Уже поздно. Спи. Ты должна отдыхать, – прошептал он, склонив голову и одаривая тебя усталой улыбкой. Большим пальцем Рейджи мягко смахнул опавшую ресницу с твоей щеки.

– А ты тогда почему не спишь, м-м-м? – ты пыталась вложить как можно больше недовольства в свой голос.

– Я ещё бодр и свеж как огурчик, посмотри на меня! – Рейджи игриво подмигнул, но не смог сдержаться, и предательский зевок всё-таки прокрался следом, вызывая у тебя смешок.

– Нет, нет, нет, всё не так, как ты подумала, правда! – отчаянно прикрывая рот ладонью и отмахиваясь другой рукой, он вновь попытался оправдаться. Но было уже слишком поздно. С трудом поймав его за руку, ты притянула нехотя сопротивляющееся тело ближе, вынуждая лечь рядом и практически с головой укрывая пледом.

– Спокойной ночи, Рей-чан.

Ответа не последовало. Тихо рассмеявшись, ты покачала головой и прислушалась. Часы всё так же продолжали отмерять положенное вам вдвоем время, а ты, укутываясь сильнее, практически сразу уснула следом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За этот первый, довольно маленький, но очень важный для меня шажок я благодарю Тоню, Утапри-фандом, а так же ту сумбурную неделю в Латвии, когда родились черновики этих зарисовок.  
> У меня уже есть некоторые идеи насчет остальных ребят и возможно (ВОЗМОЖНО) в будущем этот сборник будет завершен.


End file.
